


Gone Fishing

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fishing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick finally decides to go fishing with Will and is given incentives for the fish he catches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Kelsey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms)  
> Disclaimer: Does not belong to me please do not sue me only used for my entertainment  
> I tried to write a fluffy fishing fic. This always happens when I try to write fluff.

Fishing wasn't something Frederick ever saw himself doing. It never appealed to him in the slightest. Yet, somehow, Will made it look interesting, fun even. 

He had been coming down to the stream to watch Will fish for weeks now. Sometimes he would distract him and they would end up talking for hours and other times Frederick would fall asleep on the river's edge. Today was different though. Today Frederick was in the water with Will, fishing pole in hand. While he wasn't fishing quite as elegantly as Will he was still enjoying himself. He didn't even mind the live worms and the dirt that accompanied them. Normally Will used lures but had told Frederick he wanted to start him out with live bait. He told him if he really wanted to learn how to fish he should learn all aspects of fishing. He said that in time he would teach him how to make his own unique lures and even how to name them. For now live worms and a pole that looked nothing like Will's. The line was inside a metal contraption that said “Zebco” on top of it and it had a reel on it. Not to mention the orange cork, as Will called it, on the other end, just above the hook. It didn't matter to Frederick though. He was just enjoying being in the water next to the other man. As he watched the cork bob a few times before completely submerging in the water, a huge smile crossed his face.

“Set the hook!” Will exclaimed.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Pop the end of the...pull the rod towards you as hard as you can.”

Frederick tried as best he could, unsure at exactly what Will was trying to explain to him. He continued to pull on the rod hoping for the best.

“Reel it, Frederick. Reel it in!”

Frederick still didn't understand what he had done but he knew the line felt heavy and he fought against it. He reeled as hard as he could now grinning from ear to ear. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he knew he had hooked a big one. He struggled with the reel wanting desperately to see exactly what he had caught.

“My hand is starting to hurt.”

“Keep going. It's not as easy as it looks, is it?”

“You don't reel though.” Frederick grumbled, his front teeth now sinking through his bottom lip. 

Frederick could hear Will chuckle. He saw him out of the corner of his eye, watching him. He kept reeling as fast he could, not wanting to let Will down. He couldn't think of anything worse than if he were to lose this fish. If it were even possible his smile widened as he heard Will adding words of encouragement, as if they alone could catch him this fish. Finally Frederick could see the fish in the water, fighting against him. He was almost in tears as Will leaned over, grabbing his line. He pulled it up out of the water, the sun reflecting off the fish's scales.

“Looks like we are having bass for dinner.”

“Cleaning them is where I draw the line.” Frederick chuckled.

He watched as the younger man removed the hook from the fish's mouth, careful not to poke himself. Frederick wasn't sure what Will had done with his own pole. He must have thrown it on the bank during all the commotion. He watched as Will slid the fish on the stringer he had attached to his belt loop, sliding it down until a metal ring at the end stopped it. He threw the long line, now with a fish on it, back in the water, green twine disappearing into ripples. 

Frederick felt the hair on his arms stand up as Will walked back towards him. He knew that look. Before he even had a chance to react Will was on him, lips pressed tightly against his. Frederick moaned at the other man's taste as Will slid his tongue through his already parted lips. Another moan left his lips as Will grabbed him by the hips pulling him hard against him, his erection rubbing against the older man's hips. Chills covered Frederick's body as Will's hands roamed his body, stopping at the top of his pants. Frederick let out a moan of protest as Will broke the kiss, stepping back.

“Catch another.” Will replied flashing a quick grin.

The second fish was a bit easier than the first but Frederick still struggled. Though, it didn't seem to take as long to reel the fish in and he seemed to grasp a better understanding of how the whole process worked. By the sixth catch Frederick felt like a pro. He was now fully aware of what exactly “setting the hook” meant and the fish barely had time to send his cork under water before he was reeling them in. The older man watched Will eagerly as he slid his latest catch on the stringer. Will hadn't caught a single fish and that only added fuel to the fire.

“How's five more?” Frederick asked, a grin covering his face.

The shorter man swallowed hard as he watched Will move towards him. That look was back. The look Frederick knew well. There were two sides of Will. There was the Will everyone knew and then there was the Will only Frederick knew. The Will who let passion fuel him and seduction consume him. That was the look of consumption and Frederick knew he was about to be engulfed. He tried his best to stay steady on his feet as Will was on him, kissing him, hands roaming. Sweet. Salty. Heated. That's how Will tasted. Frederick began steps backwards as Will pushed towards him slowly guiding him to the river's bank. He hit the ground with a thud as Will pushed him down, landing on his ass. 

“I want...” Frederick's voice trailed off as the younger man pushed him flat on his back.

“You want what, Frederick? Tell me.”

“You. Fuck, I want you.” The older man rasped.

Frederick smiled as Will's hand traveled to the top of Frederick's pants. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them over his hips, taking his bikini briefs with them. Frederick raised his head off the ground to watch Will. He locked eyes with the younger man, moaning as he took him whole in his mouth, gagging slightly. Frederick immediately broke the gaze, his eyes instantly clenching shut at the sensation. Wet. Warm. Tight. His hand ran to Will's hair, wrapping his fingers in his locks as he sucked at him. Continual groans left Frederick's mouth as Will created a tight suction around his cock. As he moved his mouth upwards his hand wrapped tightly around the shaft, stroking at the same rhythm he was sucking. Frederick shuttered as Will began a low humming in the back of his throat, the vibrating sensation consuming him. The older man managed to pick his head back up to look at the other man. As he looked down Will looked up, his face covered in sweat, his mouth working its assault. The picture was more than Frederick could handle. Chills engulfed his body, his toes curling under as he felt his orgasm rise. His groans had turned into the full on calling of Will's name only fueling the other man to pick up his pace. He kept his gaze on the other man watching him as he felt the vein on his cock pulsate, spilling into the other man's mouth. A loud primal groan finished out his orgasm as he felt Will swallowing, never missing a beat. He twitched a few more times before his head fell back, his body going weak. All that could be heard were the older man's loud raspy breaths.

“Your turn.” He managed grinning.

His grinned widened as Will climbed on top of him, hair falling in his eyes, sweat trailing his face. “No” He replied simply.

Before Frederick could protest Will's tongue was in his mouth. The older man groaned at his taste in his lover's mouth. He could taste the saltiness and a fleeting rush of excitement covered his body.

“You earned that.” Will stated as he pulled back from the kiss.

Frederick let out a deep breath, the wind rustling some nearby leaves. “I think I am going to like fishing.”


End file.
